memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Brodnack
Brodnack was a male Chodak who was active in the years after the end of the Chodak Empire. By the 24th century, he held the rank of Admiral with numerous titles such as Master of the Nine Challenges, Bearer of the Fifteenth Shell of the Chodak Empire and Commander-in-chief of the Chodak Star Fleet. History While the Romulan Star Empire was in a war, the Romulans attempted an incursion to Federation space in order to reach the Z'Tarnis Nebula and find the Unity Device. During that time, Brodnack commanded a Chodak dreadnought and entered Federation space with the intention of recovering the Unity Device and using it to restore the Chodak Empire. To that end, he journeyed to the bureaucratic capital of the empire which was Allanor with the Optimators One and Two. While there, they were unable to proceed their research because they were lacking an isolinear rod to access Primus One. However the planet was also visited by an away team from the who helped the Chodak to access the database and locate the Device. Brodnack explained to them that they were the remnant of an ancient empire, left there as caretakers of this planet. :There are several branches on this conversation: it is possible for the player to offer to help the Chodak, or proceed alone, or provoke them, in which case the team will be held captives. Brodnack took the rod and the programmer with him and left with Optimator One on his dreadnought to reach the Device. On the Unity Device However when he arrived to the Device, he found the Enterprise and the Asiram there. He attempted to fool the Enterprise by feigning an attack to cause her to fire to and trigger the Device's defensive mechanism; however the Enterprise simply took evasive maneuvers. :If the player responds to the threat, the Device launches a high-energy plasma discharge and destroys the ''Enterprise. Brodnack eventually sent a signal to the Device which opened a bay door and descended on a Chodak shuttle. He was followed by Captain Pentara on her shuttle and Captain Jean-Luc Picard on the Poincaré. On the Device, Brodnack was transported to a different place and his followers had disappeared. He met with Pentara and were soon joined by Picard. The three of them, now alone, took a shuttle leading to the control complex while discussing their views on the Device and how they would use it. Brodnack believed he was rightfully entitled to the Device as a Chodak. The tests Together, they reached the first test: trapped in a room closed in a force field, with something similar to the Chodak Second Challenge. They started to fight against each other so that the last one would pass the field. Seeing that Brodnack is the strongest of the three, Picard cooperated with Pentara and the two concentrated their attacks on Brodnack. :The player as Picard can try to ally with Brodnack however he will not cooperate and will betray Picard. Brodnack felt his end nearing, however Picard said it was necessary to kill anyone, and the three used their metallic discs to neutralize the field emitter. :It is possible to kill Brodnack at this point. The player will then take his disc. Picard then proceeded to a room and teleported himself over a chasm with a mysterious artifact and took a key. Instead of leaving, he used the artifact to bring over the other two and unlocked a door. In a corridor, the three of them were interrogated by a Kabilan "judge". The judge mentioned Brodnack's killing of any Chodak who failed the tests he administered, to which Brodnack replied that the Chodak are not allowed to fail. Then, the judge allowed only Pentara to pass through the door to the control tower, but it was a trick, and she was trapped in the stasis chamber where the Kabilan formerly was. Finally, they reached the control tower and were interrogated by the Unity Device Guardian, a collective gestalt of the Chodak who guarded the Device. They were posed with another test: to choose the fate of the Borg fleet which would destroy all civilizations in a year. Picard opted to take no action since this would violate with the Prime Directive. The Guardian then explained that they are 'tired' since they had no 'anchor' on this part of time. Brodnack chose that it was his duty to join them, and they accepted him. Brodnack's existence was then dedicated to fix the space-time rips and keep the reality stable. ( ) category:admirals category:chodak